


Super Effective

by mucasliller



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: If you squint and turn your head to the side like a dog, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucas/Avi, M/M, Pokemon AU, also side Taakitz, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucasliller/pseuds/mucasliller
Summary: Lucas Miller was, despite his aggressive insistence, in desperate need of support. At least according to everyone he knew. He needed a companion. A cute little bundle of responsibility. A supernatural, cock fighting monstrosity. Arceus help him.





	Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ allnuttin

**Avi**

Avi was the beginning. Patient Zero. Because who else cared enough to set this kind of thing in motion? He was, without a doubt, one of the few Bureau members whose company Lucas earnestly enjoyed. And perhaps the only one (besides perhaps Lucretia) who cared about his well-being. Which was. sweet, and appreciated, but in this situation it would only serve to fan the flames of curiosity across their place of employment. Beckoning the two cents of every asshole they were unfortunate enough to know, all of them chiming in on the ridiculous notion his best friend had been insisting on for months. 

That Lucas Miller was, despite his aggressive insistence otherwise, in desperate need of support. That he needed to find himself a companion. A cute little bundle of responsibility. 

A fucking _Pokemon._

“How even is it that someone who hates Pokemon works for a place like this?” The mechanic was still incredulous despite his friend’s well-established opinions “The whole point of what we do is to help them.”

Behind his laptop screen Lucas sighed, as though he was already tired of this conversation. Which wasn’t inaccurate. They’d had this discussion before, _many times._

“First of all, I don’t _hate_ them. We’ve talked about this. They’re just… I’m just not drawn to them! But more _importantly,_ the Bureau of Balance has several agendas that run simultaneously. And yes, _one_ of them involves animal preservation. But _our_ responsibility is managing wormholes. Now if what I do on a daily basis just so happens to benefit some supernatural critters then cool deal. Awesome sauce. But my primary objective is making sure our world doesn’t get sucked inside out or thrown into a new dimension. And that _really_ doesn’t leave me with time for a _pet.”_

An argument well-researched, made so by how often they had this conversation. Avi recognized the validity of the other’s words, but they were also exactly why he felt Lucas needed company. Because all he did was work. Floating in the mechanic’s field of vision was his massive Magnezone, hovering lethargically as loose bolts and misplaced tools dragged across the floor toward its’ magnetic frame. “Well.” Avi pouted. “I don’t really think it’s fair to call them pets. I mean, yeah, for some people they are. But a lot of them are really intelligent and useful. Like, Bon Jovi helps me all the time in the hanger!” 

“Yeah, because _you_ build our ships. _I_ create the programs that coordinates our ship’s travel. A big ass magnet like him would just fuck up my software!” 

Lucas had now captured the creature’s attention, it’s single, massive eye narrowing on him not entirely unlike a sniper scope. That was until it’s trainer sprung over with a generous stroke to it’s side. “Hey there, easy there big guy! Let’s not get feisty. Don’t let him get under your metal. He’s just a lonely, bitter old--”

Avi froze, immediately remorseful of the words that thoughtlessly spilled out. _Bitter. Lonely._ The hurt that flashed across the other’s face showed just how it landed, too. Fingers stained with mechanic’s grease reached between them, nearly squeezed the slumped shoulders before remembering how much Lucas fussed about stains. They hovered awkwardly instead, writhing together above the table. 

“I mean… I didn’t mean it exactly like _that,_ it’s just…”

“No.” Lucas stopped him there, staring down at his closed computer. “You were being honest. And I’m being... kind of a brat.” His body language had shifted too hard to play off that he wasn’t hurt, but that was a far cry from angry. An emotion he didn’t hide well, which made it all the more apparent that he _wasn’t_ now. 

“And I mean… It’s not like you’re wrong…”

He _wanted_ to blame it solely on work. On the heavy demands placed on his shoulders by the organization. Which was somewhat true. His research on the Ultra Wormholes was incredibly intricate. 

Largely because it hadn’t always just been _his_ research. 

But, obviously, there was more to it. Everyone knew it, and especially the keen and kind mechanic who practiced far more patience with him than he deserved. Who insisted on offering it now _now,_ as stained hands gently sneaked around those resting on the table. For once Lucas didn’t grouse about the stains, quietly turning his palms up instead to accept the squeeze. Glancing off as tears were blinked away, pushed below the surface where memories stirred. 

Which just tightened Avi’s grip, his chest swelling as he recognized the possibility of a breakthrough. “Lucas… honestly, that’s why I think you need this. I know you’re a busy guy, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a life outside of work.” _You don’t have to be alone. She wouldn’t want that._ Lips tugged as his gaze turned down, smiling cautiously at the hands still entwined with his own despite the engine oil Lucas insisted he despised. “And I mean, it’s not like _we’re_ not... friends. But I think you need more than that. Plus there’s so many different kinds.There’s bound to be at least one you like. What if we just asked around for some ideas? And maybe... if something sounds _interesting_ to you... we could check out what Robbie’s been breeding...?”

Gods help him the mechanic was bargaining. And doing a damn good job. Lucas still wanted to resist, fueled by some deep, pathetic part of him that wanted to just keep being miserable. But… he couldn’t say Avi didn’t have a point. And he was hard pressed to find an argument under the warmth of the other’s calloused hands and warm smile. 

But to his credit, he still made it sound like the worst chore in the _entire fucking world,_ releasing an insufferable groan as he slumped deep into his chair. “I… I guess. But can’t I just get a dog or something and call it a daaaAAHH--!???!?”

An undignified squeal shook the room as Lucas was yanked from his seat, stumbling after the beaming mechanic dragging him _somewhere_ with purpose. “ABSOLUTELY NOT! Come on, I already know who we should ask first!”

**Magnus**

“Oh man, seriously?” 

Magnus Burnside hadn’t expected this visit, but he offered nothing but smiles at the Bureau’s science division. A friendly demeanor coupled with (self-proclaimed) animal proficiency meant he was a well-liked man in these parts, but it wasn’t often that people came asking for his opinions. Massive fingers drummed together as the question was chewed, the trainer’s head craning slightly to the right as he weighed his response. A smile spread across the face framed with bushy side burns. 

“Have you considered a dog?”

Lucas released a deep, relieved breath. Someone who _wasn’t_ trying to get him into supernatural cockfighting. A half triumphant, half sympathetic look was given to the mechanic. As though to say, _better luck next time._ “Yes, actually, that was brought up. I think I could probably handle a dog.”

Based on appearances alone, he wouldn’t have prescribed the trainer as the _sensible_ type. Which was about as much as the researcher knew about Magnus, other than he was one of the select few authorized to battle and capture the otherworldly creatures that continued spewing from the wormholes. But looks could be deceiving, he supposed. 

“I mean, I’d obviously need something that can be independent, nothing too clingy or… rambunctious…?”

A sudden flash caught Lucas off guard, unexpected to come face to face with the enormous orange canine that held _zero_ qualms with dragging it’s tongue up his _entire face_. Shrieking, arms flailing, Lucas was desperate to put as much distance between himself and the glowing beast as possible. Which made it all the more unfortunate that the Arcanine registered his scrambling as _play time._

“Magnus what the hell?! I thought you meant a _dog dog._ Like a _REAL DOG?!?”_

Laughter spilled from the fighter who was clearly less than concerned as his beast knocked the helpless scientist on his ass. Avi’s attempts to pull the scrawny man out from the mountain of fur proved quite fruitless, the best he could do being to pluck the other’s glasses safely off the ground before they got smashed. 

“Well of course I didn’t mean a _dog_ dog man. We can’t even bring _dog_ dogs on base. And Hot Boy is like, _way_ better anyway.”

“WHAT KIND OF FUCKING POLICY IS THAT!?” Hands desperately clawed out from under the canine, followed by the researcher’s flushed and furious face. “You can’t bring a golden retriever but HERE, have this asshole the size of a HORSE. It can BREATH FIRE!”

At this point Avi was trying very hard not to laugh, uncertain if it was because the other’s screaming or unfortunate situation. Both were pretty hilarious, but he knew better than to openly muse over either. “Hot Boy seems, uh, like a sweetheart Magnus. but something tells me he’s not exactly what Lucas was hoping for…?”

Another desperate squeal punched the air as the fiery canine jumped yet again on the scientist as he neared his escape. “AUGH. I changed my mind. Dogs are _out._ You hear me!? NO DOGS!”

Magnus was clearly disappointed, already fishing through his utility belt for something that might better suit his colleague. “Well there’s also Devil Boy! And Art Boy. Also Poodle Boy!”

“Nope. No dogs, dog dogs or _otherwise._ Now can somebody please get this thing OFF OF ME!?”

**Taako**

“Well, obviously you wanna get something _useful,_ right?”

Taako had Lucas at useful. 

Impatient as he was after his _slobber bath_ he was, at the very least, willing to hear more. And while the blonde elf was infamously impractical, he also seemed far from the type who would support another living creature if it didn’t somehow benefit him. Because he was lazy as shit, demonstrated now as he used his massive blue tyrantrum as an impromptu couch. The creature was snoozing, hardly phased by the small man sprawled across it’s back. 

“Like take my man Dupree over here. BIG fuckin’ honker, right? Total ass kicker. And you ain’t gonna find a better lockpicker than Rikki-Tikki Tavi.” 

The mongoose’s blue-striped tail flickered as it laid just as lethargically as the elf and massive reptile. On what was perhaps the largest, most plush bed Lucas had ever seen designated for an animal. Though he wouldn’t put it past Taako to have an even bigger one for the dinosaur. 

“Well, uh, that’s… neat. But what kind do you think might be good for me?”

The blonde peaked a golden eye down from his high perched, staring at the pair with sudden and very clear disinterest. “Oh, is that what we’re doing? I thought you just wanted to hear about how dope my guys were.”

“You thought I… Why the FUCK would I want to do that?!?” Lucas snapped, scowling at the knowing blonde and his shit-eating grin. “Do we look like we’re _trying_ to waste our time!? We’re BUSY PEOPLE!”

“Well that’s cool but like, do you fucking _see_ how beautiful these babies are? You know how many contests they’ve won me? Try every single one of ‘em. And ya know they’re strong too. Plus their IVs are peeerfeeeection--”

Thankfully for his visitors, whatever quality Taako intended on highlighting next was forgotten as a powerful gust whipped through his window. A massive honchkrow swooped in through the opening, carrying a rather handsome funeral director and Dark-Type specialist on its’ back. A pleasant if not somewhat macabre gentleman who offered his professional services to their organization. While offering some _additional_ ones to elf now rushing to get them out of his room. 

“Sorry kiddos, it’s date night~ Time for you two to make like Kecleons and _disappear.”_

**Merle**

“Gods, you’re asking _me?_ You must be desperate.”

_You have no idea._

Petals fells from the cleric’s flower-studded beard as he shook his head. An eyelid twitched as Lucas watched them fall, his patience running thinner by the second. Avi was faring far better, as usual, his attention drawn instead to the small dwarves chasing one another through the gardens. Apparently it was either _take your kids to work day_ or Lucretia just didn’t have the heart to tell the man he couldn’t bring the offspring he so rarely saw in the first place.

But Lucas was solely focused on the dwarf still chewing on his question, as though it was _complicated_ or something. “Just like. Any suggestions.” _I just want to go back home. I just want to go back to my lab._ “Like at all.”

“.... Weeeeeeeeeelll….” 

The cleric continued to ponder, infuriating the scientist to the point of vibration,fists clenching and unclenching in rhythm of his growing migraine. 

“Maybe, uh, maybe a grass type?”

Okay. At least that was a start. Lucas took in the natural sedative that was oxygen, encouraging himself to be patient with the older man. It wasn’t his fault his co-workers before him had been asinine. “Well, are there any you would suggest I look into?”

The cleric scoffed at that, nodding not too subtly at the sudowoodo playing tag with his kids. “Well Arceus help you, not my Stumpy. Poor guy is super friendly, a total sweetheart, but in a fight he just falls like a stack of cards!”

Lucas blinked, glancing between the imitation tree and the self-proclaimed nature specialist. Slow, purposeful blinks. “Merle... You know Sudowoodo is _not_ a grass type. You… you _know_ that, right?”

“The hell you talkin’ about, of course he’s a grass type. Look at him, he’s a tree!”

“... Are you… It’s... it’s name… it’s name is SUDOWOODO. Like _PSEUDO_ WOOD. IT’S A **STONE,** MERLE.”

Merle gawked at the scientist like he’d become a tree himself, his eyes shifting back to the wiggly Pokemon running around in his garden. Eyes turning back again to the scientist, even more confused (and concerned) than before.

“But… then what the hell are those green balls suppose to be…?”

“... You know, I uh. I really need to go.” 

**Johann**

Bless Beethoven’s Symphony, Johann was at least trying to be helpful. _And_ he was competent enough to do a decent job. The only thing that really held him back was the natural way in which he butted heads with the scientist that, as the day had clearly shown, was less than patient. But the musician seemed to be trying to keep the peace. 

“What about Psychic? They’re super smart. Lucas has to let everyone know _he’s_ super smart.”

Okay, he was kind of trying. But his advice was still leaps ahead of everyone else they’d spend their afternoon consulting. And Avi admittedly found humor in the exchange of his dear friend’s banter. Certainly more than the scientist who huffed and sat arms crossed on the musician’s couch. 

“I don’t _have_ to let them know. People just figure it out on their own.” 

Johann scoffed, tuning his violin with the same level of casualness as he shot some side eye to the mechanic on the couch. “If he gonna tell me the plot to Rick and Morty?”

“I can tell you to go fu--” _“Lucas.”_ The name stressed in the most polite but stern way possible, seeped with exhaustion the patient man usually didn’t let get to him. But it had been a long day. “What do you think about psychic?”

“Uh.” The bespectacled man hummed. Offered it thought. “I _guess_ that wouldn’t be a horrible place to start…”

“... But?” Johann snorted. Because of course there was going to be more, the thoughtful expression screaming the _but_ that all but dangled from his lips. “You’re second guessing it, why?”

“W-well, it’s… it’s like you said. Some of them are really smart.” Lucas winced behind his lenses. “I can’t… I can’t have a Pokemon that’s _smarter_ than me.I mean, what if it decides to rebel and take over my lab and use it to make evil clones or something. You know what _happened_ in Kanto.” 

Across the couch Avi made a show of flopping on his back, snatching a pokeball shaped pillow he shoved into his face. Muffling a still impressively loud groan. “Holy shit Lucas it’s not going to go Mewtwo on you just _pick something.”_

“What about electric types? You work with a lot of electronics.”

“Well, uh, I do but like I told Avi earlier--” A grateful, _apologetic_ wince was cast toward the mechanic obviously losing patience. “--I mainly work with computer software, which might not be so great with electric. Something could get short circuited.”

The musician offered a secondary sympathy glance to his friend. “Steel then. You give me _one_ argument against Steel.”

The scientist’s mouth twisted in a noodly squiggle as he considered the offer. Instinctively searching for a reason to refute it. Everyone watched him, even the small army of Chatot’s scattered around Johann’s studio. Waiting until _finally,_ Lucas came up with nothing but an agreeable nod. 

“... I guess… I guess Steel could work-”

“Oh thank fucking ARCEUS.” Avi almost stumbled as he jumped off the couch, keeping his momentum forward as he snatched the stubborn researcher by the back of his coat. “We’re going to Pringles. Get a lead on Tesla!”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay! I’m going, I’m going!” 

**Robbie**

Lucas had thought Avi was patient, but his friend had nothing on Pringles. Nobody did. 

Pringles was nefariously chill, sporting a naturally calm demeanor and a plethora of _sedatives_ he indulged in on the regular. Never around his sweet babies, of course, though usually when he had to work with indecisively trainers. Such as was the case was today. 

In truth neither Lucas or Avi could recall how they’d been acquainted with the breeder. Perhaps through Johann or another mutual friend. Maybe Taako? Regardless they were grateful for the stoner’s surprising career choice, as well as his understanding with the prickly scientist. 

“Steel huh? Well sure, I’ve got some of those. Steel is a lil’ on the rarer side, but I’ve got a few I could show ya. Plus some eggs near hatching. You wanna help me fetch ‘em, Avi?” The mechanic was quick to agree, parting from his friend with a small smile. Quietly hoping that this trip would be worth their while. 

Which left Lucas to his own devices, alone in the breeder’s spacious home. Though he wasn’t technically alone. The home was swarming with creatures, though most were thankfully content to play among themselves. Lucas _supposed_ this was his opportunity to look around and attempt to befriend one of them. He supposed, though he didn’t exactly feel pressed to bridge his comfortable distance from the creatures, his bubbling fear more easily readable without the presence of those who could read it.

Until something suddenly _scampered_ between his legs, burying a massive, bone-white head against his leg. The scientist yelped, though was incapable of moving away as the bipedal creature clung to his pants leg with tiny claws. “Um... hi?” Lips curled into an indecisive squiggle as he stared down, attempting to make sense of the shivering beast. Largely reptilian, with what was distinctly a skull on it’s head. He’d seen these ones before, they were called… something.

“Oh hey, looks like a Cubone found ya.”

Yeah, that. Lucas quirked a brow, glancing between the still trembling beast and the breeder. Occasionally stealing a glance at the mechanic behind him, who was staring way too intently for the researcher’s comfort. Like he was waiting for something. “Well it looks, uh, pretty scared?”

“Yeah. They’re all naturally pretty skittish.” Robbie sighed. “Poor lil’ things. They’re actually Kagaskhan babies. Or that’s how they start off, at least.”

“They’re _what?”_ The bespectacled man gawked back down at the creature. “Seriously? What… turns them into Cubones?”

The breeder didn’t seem to want to explain at first, shifting between feet as fingers drummed the side of his box full of capsules. “Well, uh, it’s the… skull. It’s his mom’s. Sometimes, when their moms pass on, they get so choked up ‘bout it they start wearin’ em. And then they become Cubones…”

Silence followed the mumbled explanation, the breeder’s eyes falling to the box in his hands. Of course he would find a home for the anxious beast, but he sorely doubted that home would be with Lucas. No, Avi had been clear, the researcher needed something self-reliant. Something that wouldn’t demand too much time and energy. 

“But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him. Let’s talk about _your_ new bud...y?” Lucas was already moving forward as Pringles looked up, holding out a generous wad of cash. His other hand _cradling_ the Cubone to his chest. 

“Um. Didn’t you want to see the Steel types...?”

“Do you _see_ me handing you this cash?” Did he _fucking have eyes._

Lucas didn’t wait for the bills to be taken, tucking them between the breeder’s fingers. His hand now free to wrap the coat around the still shivering _orphan._ From the corner of his eye he could see the smile spreading on the mechanic’s face. A scowl came to his defense, though it lacked ammunition with the pink tinging his cheeks. 

“... don't you say a goddamned word.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Outloud, but Avi’s expression spoke volumes, beaming like sunshine as he watched the creature nuzzle against his friend’s chest. “He’s cute.”

“He totally is.” Pringles agreed, cautiously. “But, uh, they’re definitely more on the needy side. But maybe if you get him a friend, he’ll do alright while you gotta work?”

Gears turned behind the researcher’s glasses, his fingers unconsciously rubbing against the Cubone’s side. “That’s an idea.”

“That’s a great idea!” Avi was glowing like sunshine, afraid this miracle would disappear in front of his very eyes. “Maybe you could two of them…?”

“Yeah, totally man! I’ve got like six more.”

“... I’ll buy all of them.”

“... Uhm, wait. Lucas, you can’t… you can’t buy _seven Cubones at once.”_

“Nonsense. I’ve got the money. And my lab is enormous.” 

“You’ve literally never had a Pokemon in your life. You were LITERALLY telling me earlier how busy you are. Do you even know how to take care of them?” 

“Well... No.” Lucas grinned down at the chirping reptile, a genuine smile that melted the mechanic. “But you can certainly teach me, can't you~?”

Lips opened and closed, but Avi found himself hard pressed to argue. Not under the warmth of the other’s gaze and teasing smile. "O-okay, but how about we start with two...?”

"Four."

"Three, Lucas. You're still new at this."

"I'm a fast learner!" Lucas whined, but conceded with a nod. "... Okay."

"Thank you--"

"I'll pick up the rest next week."

_"Lucas."_


End file.
